1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a beverage infuser, more particularly to a filter positioning structure for the beverage infuser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 which respectively show a conventional beverage infuser including a body 91 and a cover 92. The body 91 has a chamber 93 inside, and the cover 92 is disposed at an opening 931 of the chamber 93 for covering the body 91. The cover 92 is connected with a sucking pipe 94 and a filter 95 inside the chamber 93. An infusion object, such as tealeaves, can be placed in the filter 95, and the chamber 93 can be filled with infusion liquid. After the tealeaves in the filter 95 are soaked in the infusion liquid for a period, the user can drink the beverage in the infuser through the sucking pipe 94.
For engagement of the filter 95 and the cover 92, the cover 92 is formed with a cylinder 96 at a bottom thereof and extended into the chamber 93, the cylinder 96 is formed with a stop part 961 at a bottom thereof, the filter 95 is formed with a bar 97 extended upwardly and corresponding to the cylinder 96, and the bar 97 is formed with a cavity 971 at a top end thereof. The cavity 971 has two hollow sides (not shown in Figs), the stop part 961 can be inserted into the cavity 971 through one of the two hollow sides and blocked by a hook part 972 at the top of the cavity 971 for temporary positioning in the cavity 971. However, the engagement structure of the filter 95 and the cover 92 has the following problems.
1. The cylinder 96 is temporarily positioned in the cavity 971 of the bar 97 by blocking between the hook part 972 and the stop part 961 of the cylinder 96; however, but if the engagement between the blocking part 961 and the hook part 972 is too tight, the blocking part 961 is easy to be locked by the hook part 972 and difficult to be took off from the cavity 971, so the user cannot separate the filter 95 from the cover 92 easily.
2. If the engagement between the blocking part 961 and the hook part 972 is too loose, the filter 95 is just hung by the blocking part 961 but the blocking part 961 is not reliably restricted by the hook part 972 and, at this time, when the user separates the cover 92 and the filter 95 both from the body 91, the filter 95 is easy to touch an inside wall 911 of the body 91 during separation and then make the blocking part 961 escape from the cavity 971, so the filter 95 may be separated from the cover 92 before removed from the body 91.
3. Following the condition described above, under a condition that the cover 92 is connected with the body 91, when there is no infusion in the body 91 or a surface of the infusion is below the filter 95, if the body 91 is shaken, the filter 95 in the body 91 may sometimes collide the inside wall 911 of the body 91 to cause problems of noise and wearing because of the over-loose engagement between the blocking part 961 and the hook part 972.
Therefore, how to solve the problems caused by the filter positioning structure of the conventional beverage infuser becomes an important issue.